Parce que je t'aime
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Parce que je t'aime, Sunao, j'aimerais que tu sois quequ'un d'autre...[YAOI]


**Base** : Sukisyo, ou Sukishô (pour le vrai nom tout complet, z'avez qu'à chercher sur Internet, parce que moi je le trouve beaucoup trop long pour m'en souvenir:p)

**Auteur**: WolkeVonFee (bien sûr! Qui d'autre?).

**Couple**:… Hashiba Sora X Fujimori Sunao. Peut-être allusions à d'autres, mais rien n'est moins sûr…

**Catégorie**: Shonen Aï Power!

(Si y en a que ça gène, je suis désolée pour eux… parce qu'en temps que fana addict, je défendrais mes bishôs becs et ongles! MUAHAHAHAHA… le pire pour vous? Je suis pas solo… regarde les autres yaoistes qui, comme elle, ont sortis les couteaux, les bazookas… héhé…)

**Disclaimers**:…Franchement…s'ils étaient à moi, vous croyez vraiment que je me contenterais de faire une fic sur eux?… NAN! Je ferait plutôt en sorte de les rendre… VIVANTS!! regard de psychopathe héhé! Ou alors je les filme… réfléchis… hn… excellente idée, n'empêche… se souvient de la réalité… OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!! JE VEUX RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, MON OTOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SADIQUE!!

**Remerciements**: Ben… à Ichi-sama parce qu'elle m'a montré Sukisyo (oui, c'est quand même le plus important! '), à Zabeau, peut-être, puisque c'est surtout parce qu'elle l'a voulait que je le finisse… ( '), pis à Lyrashin (de (même si elle le sais pas) parce que je lui ai piqué sa manière de présenter les chapitres…

**Notes**: Ohayo, Guys!  
J'ai commencé cette histoire en cours d'ECJS, alors faut pas trop m'en vouloir du début chaotique… ¤baisse la voix¤ pour être sincère, j'aime que la fin (enfin, sauf le bisou, quoique…) ¤hausse la voix¤ Je l'ai continé chez moi après, oh, bien une semaine, et tout ça juste pour Zabeau qui voulais lire la suite… me fait penser… ¤parle à Ichigo¤ Faut qu'on arrêtes de créer des yaoistes… ça leur réussit pas…¤montre Zabeau en train de baver sur le « BisouSasuNaru » que Wolkeden lui a fait pour son anniversaire¤…

De plus... Cette histoire est TOTALEMENT OOC, alors ne m'en faite pas la remarque, je le sais: jamais ils ne réagiraient comme ça dans le manga...

**Eclaircicements**:

/Pensée de Sora/

'pensée de Sunao' 

Bon, je me tait, place à l'histoire!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hashiba Sora et Fujimori Sunao n'étaient pas à proprement parler des êtres tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il suffisait de les regarder quand ils étaient ensemble, ou même séparément.

Avouons… Ils avaient tout de même des circonstances atténuantes. Depuis qu'ils sont en âge de se souvenir, ils avaient été ensembles. Inséparables avec leur ami Matsuri, ils avaient fait les 400 coups jusqu'à ce que le blondinet de doivent déménager.

Alors leurs vies se transforma en enfer! Un homme, non, un savant fou, autrement nommé Aizawa, les avait utilisé comme cobaye pour ses expériences sur les personnalités.

Inutile de vous dire que cela laissa des séquelles, non?

Notamment: une création de deux nouvelles entités Yoru et Ran (aujourd'hui « disparus »), un abandon (laissant Sunao seul et sans défenses aux prises du méchant-pas-beau), une perte de mémoire (pour Sora, et sur toute son enfance)… Oh, et une vengeance (reposant sur des raisons stupides, certes, mais quand même) presque, ouais, enfin, non, mortelle tout court partant de Sunao…

…

Heeeey! Calmez vous! Tout est maintenant ARRANGÉ.

Bon, Minato (Onii-chan) n'était peut-être pas encore en super grand forme, il pouvait pas vraiment concourir aux grandes sorties sportives; mais Nanami était rassuré, Matsuri souriait; les enfants riaient encore de l'histoire aux Onsens…

Quant à Sora et Sunao… rien n'avait pu les décider à sortir du rôle dans lequel ils s'étaient fondus. Ils s'étaient accordé muettement sur le fait de taire leurs sentiments respectifs, car, après tout, l'autre n'avait peut-être agit ainsi (c'est à dire à la manière d'un amoureux) que dans l'urgence, dans la peur d'être perdu… et les quelques scènes de tendresse que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre eux n'était pas finalement, grand choses…

Sora soupira. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il trouvait frustrante cette situation, et la sensation d'inachevé qui s'en accompagnait…

Il… il aimait Sunao. Il le savait, l'avait accepté, et même avoué de vive voix… Mais ça ne changeait rien… le « pink boy » de ses rêves fuyait à chacune de ses approches… autant que lui fuyait quand Matsuri tentait de les « rabibocher »…

/J'aimerais tant le comprendre… Ran aimait Yoru, et j'ai eu l'impression…nan, je sais que Fujimori, enfin, Nao m'aimait… Mais maintenant… il ne m'aime plus, nous ne sommes pas, plus, des enfants… peut-être ne m'aimait-il pas, finalement…/

Sora soupira encore une fois… un peu plus, et si l'un d'entre eux avait été une fille, l'ambiance aurait été parfaite pour un shojô dans les règles de l'art…

Pour finir, le garçon aux cheveux bleu de décida après un longue inspiration, à entrer dans leur chambre… et il se figea, remerciant n'importe quel dieu de lui avoir fait prendre de l'oxygène avant d'entrer!

Il se rattrapa à l'embrasure de la porte et observa avec avidité et intensité la vision enchanteresse qui était assise sur le lit de Sunao.

Ce dernier, les cheveux lâchés, les yeux perdus dans les vagues ou dans les étoiles (puisqu'il regardait par la fenêtre et que c'était le soir), vêtu d'un large pyjama laissant entrevoir la naissance de son épaule droite, était seulement éclairé par les rayons de la pleine Lune, qui, comme un fait exprès, brillait juste en face de la vitre entrouverte…

/Seigneur!/

Pour un peu, il serait tombé genoux au sol devant le tableau qu'offrait le garçon qu'il aimait. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le lien entre shojô, Sora et les bonbons, Sunao tourna la tête.

À ce moment précis, le cadet des deux se demanda s'il n'était pas maudit: pourquoi l'objet de ses pensées devait-il apparaître maintenant? Et surtout le regarder aussi… intensément?… Les conséquences de ses tribulations personnelles amenèrent un rougissement cutané à ses joues. Ce qui le perdit définitivement, puisque ces rougeurs ne le rendirent que plus…attirant aux yeux de Sora.

- Su… Fujimori… Il faudrait… qu'on, qu'on parle… s'il te plait…

Sunao pinça ses lèvres.

'Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas faire semblant?'

Il allait lui lancer une réponse sarcastique, accompagné d'un regard méprisant, quand il cessa soudain de respirer. Depuis quand le jeune homme était-il si près? oO…

- Qu'est-ce qu'… qu'est-ce que tu fait?

En effet, Sora s'était agenouillé devant l'autre garçon, et tendait la main vers son épaule. Ce qui avait un légère tendance à faire perdre le contrôle à Sunao!

Sora arrêta net son mouvement, laissant son bras en suspens, et regarda droit dans les yeux son vis-à-vis, l'air franc et dur.

- Fujimori… inspire Je peut tout à fait comprendre que tu me détestes, et que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je le conçoit même mieux que tu ne le crois pas… mais ne me tortures pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Sunao s'étrangla, alors que ses joues rouges devenaient d'un pâleur à faire fuir un fantôme.

- Te… te torturer?

- Oui. sérieux comme le Pape Torturer. crispe la mâchoire Arrêtes d'être gentil! Beau, sensible. Arrêtes même de sourire! Arrêtes… arrêtes d'être toi, tout simplement! Je… JE NE LE SUPPORTE VRAIMENT PLUS!!

Le garçon, à genoux devant l'autre, avait baissé la tête, alors que ses mains étaient en train de serrer la pantalon au niveau des cuisses. Attendant patiemment, et même avec presque envie, que le garçon aux cheveux rose ne le frappe, comme il allait sûrement le faire…

Mais rien ne survient, et intrigué, Sora leva les yeux. Pour tomber sur la vision d'un Sunao ayant les yeux débordant presque de larmes retenues.

'Pourquoi? Pourquoi?'

Sora, mortifié, ne savait plus que faire, il avait même du mal à réfléchir, ne pouvant que penser des…

/Oh non! Je suis désolé!/

… en boucle…

- Je suis désolé. Pardon, Je… je ferais ce que tu voudras! Je te le jure! Mais ne pleure pas à cause de moi, je t'en prie! Je suis désolé, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

- renifle Pour… pourquoi?

Étonné, Sora relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il avait mis autour des épaules de Sunao, alors qu'il avait tenté de le « calmer »…

-… pince les lèvres Parce que… voix douce je… je t'aime, Sunao…

Le silence s'installa. On entendait plus maintenant que leurs respirations… et les larmes se mirent à couler.

Complètement paniqué, Yeux Bleus ne savais plus quoi faire. Il récupéra rapidement un mouchoir, et commença à essuyer délicatement les gouttes salés qui perlaient. Il ne disait rien: Sunao avait besoin de pleurer, et même si ça lui faisait mal, la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son « ami » lui paraissait cent fois pire…

- Co… comment?

-… De quoi?

Sora avait toujours ses mains sur le visage de Sunao, ce qui, étrangement, paradoxalement, rassurait le cadet. Et permettait à Sora de profiter de la douceur de sa peau!!

- Comment pourrait tu m'aimer? Après tout ce que je vous, non, ce que je t'ai fait?

Sa voix était parti dans les aigus, son visage reflétait sa perplexité, ses mains tremblaient…

Et Sora sourit. Se sentant instantanément plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être que Fujimori ne l'aimait pas, mais il l'ignorerait plus. Il accepterais, peut-être sans y répondre, mais il accepterait ses sentiments à lui.

C'est donc avec gravité, et attention, qu'il répondit à la question de son chéri.

- Ce que tu nous a fait? doux sourire Je t'ai fait souffrir tellement plus! Je t'avais abandonné et…

- NON! Tu était manipulé par Aizawa! Et…

Mais Sora le coupa.

- Toi aussi.

Nao se tut alors. Peu à peu, il comprend le point de vue du garçon « à ses pieds ». Mais n'arrive pas à l'accepter entièrement.

Perdu dans son univers intérieur, c'est machinalement qu'il répondit, sans réfléchir, à la question posé presque inconsciemment par Sora.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes un peu, Fujimori?

-… Je suis amoureux de toi, Hashiba…

Silence perdu.

Reprenant soudain conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Sunao se repassa lentement les 5 dernières minutes… avant de prendre la si délicate couleur des cachets d'aspirine qui croupissent dans les placards depuis des lustres!

Il baissa lentement la tête, qui rougissait adorablement, il regarda le jeune homme statufié assis par terre.

Ce dernier finit par laisser son visage se faire envahir par un sourire béat, qui fit glousser Sunao, légèrement rassuré…

- Vrai de vrai?

Mais Sora ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre garçon de répondre, puisqu'il ajouta sans attendre:

- Alors… je… je peut t'embrasser?

'Depuis quand tu pose la question?'

Sunao lui répondit seulement par un regard incisif, qui prouvait qu'il re-songeait à la fois où Sora et lui s'était retrouvé à l'endroit de la chute du « bleu », et que celui-ci l'avait embrassé, avant de lui… hn… de lui jouer « Yoru avec Ran » en plus doux, peut-être… (**#_x_#**)

Sora sourit, dépité, puis se rapprocha, le regard rempli de douceur et de désir et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sunao. Cela commença par un simple contact, un léger effleurement, mais à peine furent-ils séparés qu'ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre encore, Sunao descendant du lit, et Sora le surplombant.

Leur baiser devint doucement plus… passionné, leurs langues commençant à jouer un jeu de dominance, et les gestes suivirent d'instinct l'amour et le désir qui liaient au grand jour les deux garçons qui s'aimaient, somme toute, depuis leur enfance…

Le reste ne nous regarde pas… fermons la porte, et nos oreilles… laissons l'intimité demi-dévoilé…

…

et arrêtez de bavez!!!

Fin

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wolkeden - Hn… ¤regarde Sunao et Sora habillé avec les habits-peluches¤¤sourit lentement¤ KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Sunao - ¤sursaute¤ KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Sora - ¤tête de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses tympans¤ Quoi qui y a?

Wolkeden - Rien… vous êtes juste trop mignons! ¤grand sourire prometteur¤

Sora et Sunao - Gloups…

Wolkeden - Ouais… ¤regarde les deux garçons qui se serrent l'un contre l'autre de peur¤ Bon… c'est finit! Je sais pas trop si j'écrirais une autre fic sur mes pitits bishôs de Sukisyo, mais sait-on jamais…  
A la prochaine, les Gens… et… REVIEWS, PLEASEEEE!!


End file.
